sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Setsuna Meiō
thumb|250 px|right|150 px|Setsuna Meio (anime) Setsuna Meio ' - Sailor Pluto, ostatnia z wojowniczek Outer Senshi. Jest Strażniczką Wrót Czasoprzestrzeni, a także przyjaciółką Małej Damy. Pierwszy raz pojawia się w odcinku 75 anime. Dane osobowe *Imię i nazwisko: Setsuna Meiou *Data urodzenia: 29 października *Wiek: 19-21 lat *Znak zodiaku: Skorpion *Włosy: Ciemna zieleń *Oczy: Czerwone *Wzrost: 174 cm *Grupa krwi: A *Rodzina: Nieznanathumb|141px|Setsuna Meio (manga) *Ulubiony przedmiot: Fizyka *Nielubiany przedmiot: Muzyka *Ulubiony kolor: Ciemna czerwień *Hobby: Robienie zakupów, projektowanie ubrań, pilnowanie Chibiusy *Ulubiona potrawa: Japońska herbata, kanapki z dżemem *Znienawidzona potrawa: Jajecznica, wątróbka *Siła: Szycie *Koszmar: Karaluchy *Największe marzenie: Zostać projektantką mody Charakterystyka Pierwszy raz pojawia się już w serii R, w odc. 75. Na początku poznajemy ją jako Sailor Pluto. Setsuna jest najstarsza sposród wszystkich wojowniczek. Jest raczej samotna, jednak łączy ją ciepła (dość matczyna) więź z Chibiusą, która nazywa ją "Puu". Jako Sailor Pluto posiada niezwykle silną moc, jej ataki należą do najsilniejszych. Jest osobą bardzo dumną i spokojną, a także najdojrzalszą ze wszystkich wojowniczek. Cechuje ją odpowiedzialność, jest konkretna i zdolna po poświęceń. W przeciwieństwie do Haruki i Michiru jest przychylna Inner Senshi i pomaga im przy różnych okazjach. Jej hobby to moda. Setsuna sama projektuje sobie ubrania i marzy o tym, by zostać dobrą projektantką mody. Postacie Sailor Pluto Setsuna jest Sailor Pluto, "wojowniczką rewolucji", ostatnią z Outer Senshi. Jest najrzadziej występującą w historii wojowniczką, a także najstarszą z nich wszystkich.Tylko ona nie odradza się z pozostałymi wojowniczkami po ataku na Srebrne Milenium. Dopiero po przebudzeniu się Nowej Królowej Serenity w XXX wieku dostaje ludzkie życie w przeszłości (XX w.) jako Setsuna Meioh. Na co dzień jest Strażniczką Wrót Czasoprzestrzeni i samotnie spędza czas zawieszona w korytarzu między wymiarami, pilnując, by nikt niepowołany nie przekroczył bram Królestwa. Posiada moc przewidywania przyszłości, jednak zazwyczaj nie wolno jej pod żadnym pozorem zdradzi tajemnic, które są jej wyjawiane przez czas. Wyjątek stanowi jedynie sprawa Sailor Saturn, o której opowiada pozostałym wojowniczkom. Posiada jedno tylko zaklęcie, którym się posługuje, by odeprzeć atak przeciwnika: 'Dead Scream!. Znajdujące się różdżce-kluczu ogromne serce było trzecim talizmanem. Został on ujawniony przez Czarodziejkę z Plutona w odcinku 110. thumb|250px|right|Sailor Pluto (anime)thumb|250px|right|Sailor Pluto (manga)thumb|250px|right|Sailor Pluto (Sera Myu) Super Sailor Pluto Oprócz ubioru, niewiele zmienia się po przejściu na poziom "Super". thumb|250px|right|Super Sailor Pluto (anime)thumb|150px|right|Super Sailor Pluto (manga) Eternal Sailor Pluto thumb|250px|right|Eternal Sailor Pluto (manga)Występuje tylko w mandze. Jest to ostatnia forma Setsuny jako wojowniczki i zarazem najsilniejsza. Otrzymuje nowe ataki, a w razie potrzeby mogą jej wyrosnąć skrzydła (podobnie zresztą jak innym wojowniczkom). Eternal Sailor Pluto to ostatnie już wcielenie Setsuny. Podczas walki z Galaxią Czarodziejka z Plutona, tak inne wojowniczki zostaje zabita. Kiedy Usagi zwycięża nad złem, Setsuna odradza się na nowo i żyje razem ze swymi przyjaciółkami w świecie pełnym pokoju i miłości. Evil Sailor Pluto Wystąpiła tylko w mandze. Przymusowo dołączyła do Galaxii. thumb|250px|right|Evil Sailor Pluto (manga) Princess Pluto Występuje tylko w mandze. thumb|250px|right|Princess Pluto (manga) Puu ChibiUsa nazywa pieszczotliwie Setsunę "Puu", co jest zapisywane też czasami jako 'Plu'. Zobacz tutaj. Moce Przemiany Anime *''Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Planety Pluton, Przemień Mnie!) Manga *''Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Planety Pluton, Przemień Mnie!) *''Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!'' (Potęgo Kryształu Plutona, Przemień Mnie!) Ataki Anime *''Dead Scream!'' (Śmiertelny Krzyk!) Inne ataki *''Time Stop!'' (Czas Stop!) - zakazane zaklęcie, powodujące zatrzymanie czasu. Grupowe moce i ataki *''Sailor Teleport!'' *''Silver Crystal Power!'' Manga *''Dead Scream!'' (Śmiertelny Krzyk!) *''Chronos Typhoon!'' (Tajfun Chronosa!) *''Garnet Ball!'' (Kula Granatu!) *''Dark Dome Close!'' (Zaklęcie zamykające wrota czasu) *''Galactica Chronos Typhoon!'' (Galaktyczny Tajfun Chronosa!) Inne ataki *''Time Stop!'' (Czas Stop!) - zakazane zaklęcie, powodujące zatrzymanie czasu. Grupowe moce i ataki * Galactica Cannon! * Galactica Planet Attack! Przedmioty Zobacz w osobnym artykule: Przedmioty Sailor Pluto. Ciekawostki Sailor Pluto jest najstarszą wojowniczką z Solar System Senshi. Mimo że wygląda młodo, ma w rzeczywistości ponad 1000 lat. W mandze i Seramyu jest wątek między Setsuną i Mamoru - bo to był jedyny mężczyzna ktorego spotkała.Nie występuje to w anime Aktorki Seiyu *Kawashima Chiyoko Sera Myu *Miwa Hosoki *Rei Saitou *Yuki Kamiya *Seiko Nakazawa *Teruyo Watanabe *Yuuko Hosaka *Yukiko Nakae *Miho Yokoi Tłumaczenie imienia i nazwiska 冥 王 (Meio) - Władca Ciemności せ つ な (Setsuna) - Ważny, Istotny / Moment, Chwila (ponieważ nie ma kanji, można to różnie interpretować)Takie tłumaczenie podaje strona MizunoWorld Zobacz także Na youtube.com *Przemiana *Ataki Bibliografia Kategoria:Outer Senshi Kategoria:Sailor Team Kategoria:Prawdziwe Sailor Senshi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania